


Happy New Year

by PlumePapote999



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumePapote999/pseuds/PlumePapote999
Summary: C'est la nouvelle année quelque part dans le monde, alors pourquoi les légendes ne pourraient pas la célébrer. Ce soir tout est possible alors Ava tente sa chance ...
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 8





	Happy New Year

C’était le dernier jour de l’année sur le Waverider, personne à bord ne s’inquiétait de savoir de quelle année il s’agissait, qui s’en préoccupait lorsqu’on vit sur un vaisseau temporel. Une vie autour du monde, avec des sauts dans le temps. C’est ce qui était promis à tous les locataires du Waverider.  
La fête battait son plein, la nuit s’égrainait et minuit allait bientôt sonner. L’alcool coulait à flot, Charlie et Zari 2.0 dansaient avec Nate, Gary et Behrad, pendant que John qui portait pour une fois sa cravate bien nouée, ainsi que sa chemise boutonnée jusqu’en haut, valsait en souriant avec Zari « other », qui portait une robe léopard de la dernière tendance. Gideon était plus que ravie de lui créer des robes au gré de ses envies. La jeune femme ne manquait jamais de la remercier chaleureusement. 

Ava quant à elle, était appuyée contre un des murs du vaisseau, l’esprit préoccupé, elle cherchait Sara du regard. Elle savait qu’elle allait commettre une bêtise dans moins d’une minute, peut-être une de celle qui ne se répare jamais. Elle allait remettre en question sa nouvelle vie, sa place sur le Waverider. Si elle était rejetée, tout pourrait être terminé à tout jamais. Elle repéra la petite blonde qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis bien plus longtemps qu’elle ne l’avouerait. Elle tentait de se faufiler hors de l’open space, un verre de son précieux whisky, dont deux glaçons flottaient à la surface, dans la main. Sara les avait autorisé à organiser cette fête, mais depuis la mort de sa sœur et de son père, elle n’avait plus le cœur à fêter les nouvelles années. Elle avait fait l’effort d’apparaître à leur soirée pour faire plaisir aux Légendes, mais c’était au dessus de ses forces de rester jusqu’aux douze coups de minuit. Elle voulait juste boire et oublier pour ne plus se rappeler le lendemain, qu’un jour de plus était passé. Elle n’avait pas pu les sauver, elle était le capitaine d’un putain de vaisseau temporel, mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière pour sauver sa famille, sans prendre le risque de gâcher le présent et le futur. Gideon et Zari 2.0 avaient crée un algorithme, mais aucun résultat probant n’était ressorti. Ils devaient mourir, c’était leur destin. Elle qui était morte par deux fois et revenue, ne pouvait pas les sauver. Elle aurait donné sa vie s’il le fallait pour revoir le sourire de Laurel, sa grande sœur, et de Quentin son père adoré.

Le décompte allait commencer, Gary regarda sa montre, il arrêta de danser, regarda Ava, un sourire sincère sur le visage, leva un pouce dans sa direction avant de commencer à compter, engrainant ses amis.

Ava se mit en mouvement, entendant derrière elle, 10,9,8, elle hâta le pas, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle attrapa le poignet de Sara, l’arrêtant dans le couloir, elle entendait encore ses amis crier, 5,4,3, Sara parut surprise, ses yeux bleus glacier plongèrent dans la mer agité qu’était le regard de la grande blonde, alors qu’Ava rapprochait son corps du sien, elle baissa la tête, glissa ses mains autour des hanches de la petite femme, qui se mit automatiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Des confettis éclatèrent autour d’elles, les amis crièrent en riant, se souhaitant une bonne année, s’embrassant. Mais les deux femmes étaient inconscientes de ce qu’il se passait autour d’elles. Trop occupées à explorer la bouche de l’autre. Ava poussa Sara contre la paroi du vaisseau, avant d’enrouler ses bras autour du dos de la petite blonde, qui glissa ses mains sous les cheveux d’Ava, caressant sa nuque et ses petits cheveux au passage. Un gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Sara quand Ava écarta ses lèvres des siennes et posa son front contre le sien.  
Ava d’une voix rauque : tu es ok ?  
Sara ne répondit pas, elle plongea une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres, tirant sa langue à la rencontre de la lèvre inférieure de la grande femme. Ava comprit sa demande silencieuse et ouvrit la bouche permettant à sa langue de rencontrer celle de la petite femme. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre mais aucune des deux ne sut dire de laquelle il provenait. Sara appliqua une pression supplémentaire sur le corps d’Ava, poussant à son tour le corps de la grande blonde contre le bastingage de l’appareil flottant. Ava gémit à son tour, ses lèvres se séparant de celles de la petite femme qui en profita pour laisser un sourire satisfait se plaquer sur ses lèvres gonflées.  
Ava : tu veux dominer.  
Ce n’était pas une demande, simplement une constatation. Ava savait qu’avec Sara elles lutteraient pour le contrôle. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser actuellement, c’était au fait que son corps était pressé contre celui de la petite blonde et que l’arrière de son corps était à présent libre de tout toucher, n’étant plus en contact avec la surface métallique. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu’à ses épaules avant de les descendre lentement contre les fesses de la petite blonde, les serrant entre ses mains, Sara sépara ses lèvres de celles d’Ava, ayant besoin de respirer, inclinant son front contre les clavicules de l’ancienne directrice.  
Sara respira ardemment, le verre de whisky brisé sur le sol et oublié depuis longtemps s’écoulait sur le sol : pourquoi ?  
Ava soupira, sans décaler ses mains des fesses de Sara : parce qu’il m’a fallu 10 secondes de courage stupide pour faire ce que je rêve de faire depuis des mois.  
Sara dont la poitrine se soulevait durement : des mois ?  
Ava : tu es plutôt impressionnante Sara. Il y a d’autres raisons, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour les explorer. Qu’en penses-tu ?  
Sara : je déteste la soirée du nouvel an, parce que chaque nouvelle année m’éloigne des personnes que j’ai perdu.  
Ava : mais ?  
Sara : cette année pourrait bien tout changer.  
Ava reprit les lèvres de Sara entre les siennes, laissant des baisers bouche ouvertes caresser les lèvres de la petite blonde ainsi que son visage et son cou, Sara ferma les yeux instinctivement, laissant le plaisir la prendre.

Nate versait du champagne dans les verres de ses amis quand il tourna la tête en direction du couloir, cherchant les deux blondes qui manquaient actuellement : on dirait que quelqu’un est heureux là-bas.  
Gary : je les ship tellement. Elles sont adorables ensemble.  
Zari 2.0 : une des chambres va se libérer.  
Behrad : je vais peut-être me débarrasser de ma sœur et récupérer mon lit, ce canapé me brise le dos depuis des mois.  
Charlie fit pivoter le jeune homme en direction de sa sœur : je crois que ce ne sera pas cette option qui sera privilégiée.  
Zari 2.0 fit une grimace, c’était pour elle toujours étrange de voir son visage embrasser quelqu’un qu’elle n’avait pas choisi. Elle s’était faite à l’idée qu’il y avait deux versions d’elle-même dans le vaisseau, mais voir « other » Zari embrasser aussi amoureusement John Constantine était toujours perturbant.  
Behrad : on doit vraiment transformer une des chambres en deuxième salle de bain, je n’en peux de faire la queue pour pisser tous les matins.  
Nate frappa un high five dans la main de son frère de cœur : bien d’accord. Résolution pour cette nouvelle année.  
Charlie : en espérant que les deux nouveaux couples tiennent la route.  
Nate : Ava et Sara sont l’une dans l’autre depuis tellement longtemps, que je parie qu’on est tranquille de ce côté là.  
Zari 2.0 : je ne veux pas parier sur mon double avec Johnny.  
Charlie fit la moue : ça me fait toujours bizarre de les voir ensemble, mais tu ne peux nier qu’ils sont mignons.  
Behrad soupira avant de trinquer son verre de bulles alcoolisées avec ses amis : à l’amour et à l’amitié.

Ava s’écarta des lèvres de Sara pour respirer : que dirais-tu qu’on accorde aux légendes une heure ou deux avant d’aller s’enfermer dans une chambre pour le reste de la nuit ?  
Sara : j’aurais été prête à sauter directement dans la chambre.  
Ava rougit doucement, mais saisit la main de la petite blonde : je veux danser avec toi et boire du champagne avec les autres.

Ava : il reste du champagne pour nous ?  
Nate fit sauter le bouchon d’une nouvelle bouteille avant que Behrad ne tende deux nouveaux verres à pied. Nate les remplit avant de les tendre aux deux femmes qui avaient lâché leurs mains.  
Nate : bonne année Captain et Mme Captain.  
Ava rougit, mais Sara sourit narquoisement en passant son regard entre le jeune homme aux cheveux impeccable et la femme blonde si mignonne quand ses joues se teintaient de rose.  
Gary s’approcha pour prendre son ancienne collègue et patronne dans ses bras, renversant un peu de leurs verres sur le sol : bonne année Director Sharpe.  
Ava : combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne plus m’appeler comme ça.  
Gary : un million de fois supplémentaire je pense.  
Mike s’approcha une bière dans la main : bonne année pantsuit, bonne année Captain.  
Sara lui sourit : merci Mike, toi aussi.  
Ils trinquèrent leurs verres tous ensemble, avant que la musique qui avait été mise en sourdine par Gideon ne reprenne plus fort. Tous se remirent à danser. Ava finit sa coupe de champagne avec Gary et Charlie, discutant et riant. Elle déposa son verre sur la table avant de rejoindre Sara qui avait à nouveau les mains libre aussi.  
Ava : on danse ?  
Sara mit sa main dans celle de la grande blonde avant de rejoindre le centre de la piste de danse improvisée, la musique se fit plus douce. Gideon était aux platines. La main libre de Sara se posa contre la hanche d’Ava, tandis que celle d’Ava vint s’appuyer contre sa nuque dégagée, les cheveux de Sara étaient tressés, deux mèches s’étaient échappés sur le côté de son visage durant leur séance de baisers de tout à l’heure. Elles dansèrent timidement, bougeant doucement au rythme de la musique, leurs deux mains liées glissèrent le long de leurs corps, s’entremêlant encore un peu plus. La musique changea pour quelque chose d’encore plus doux. Sara leva la tête en direction du plafond considérant toujours que Gideon était là-bas, ce qui n’était pas vrai bien sur.  
Sara : Gideon voyons. Tu vas pourrir la soirée de tout le monde.  
Ava regarda autour d’eux, mais aucun ne semblait perturber par la musique, Behrad dansait avec Charlie qui s’amusait à changer son apparence toutes les quelques secondes, ce qui faisait rire le jeune homme, John et Zari « other » s’étaient encore resserré, Nate et Zari 2.0 dansaient ensemble en souriant et Gary essayait d’ennuyer Mike de l’autre côté de la table.  
Elle plongea son regard dans celui glacier de la petite blonde, qui la fixait. Elle lâcha doucement la main de Sara, reposant sa main dorénavant libre dans le bas du dos du capitaine intrépide, la rapprochant de son corps chaud. Sara comprit la demande, releva la tête pour attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes, entraînant un nouveau gémissement mutuel. Ses bras se resserrèrent dans le bas du dos de l’ancienne directrice du bureau du temps, appuyant son front contre les clavicules d’Ava après le baiser. Elle inspira son odeur boisée si significative. Cette odeur qui lui faisait fermer les yeux à chaque fois qu’elle se trouvait surprise par sa présence à ses côtés depuis qu’elle avait élu domicile dans le Waverider à la suite de la fermeture du bureau du temps, il y a maintenant de nombreux mois. Ava déposa un baiser contre le sommet de la tête de la petite femme avant de poser son menton à son contact. Gary fit sauter un nouveau pétard de confettis argenté et doré au dessus de la tête des deux femmes, qui se retrouvèrent couvertes de paillettes. Mike pouffa en les voyant sourire.  
Ava tourna son regard en direction de la petite blonde, détachant sa main de son cou pour retirer les confettis qui collaient à son front et son nez.  
Sara : je crois que ce sera la douche avant la chambre finalement.  
Ava sourit : pas une mauvaise idée.  
Sara reposa sa tête contre le cou de la grande blonde, ne voulant pas s’en préoccuper tout de suite. Ava avait eut raison de proposer de rester à la fête un peu plus. Sara prenait conscience que le bonheur se réclame. Avec tout ce qu’avait traversé Ava au cours de la dernière année, se confronter aux légendes, changer d’avis à leurs sujets, découvrir qu’elle était un clone de 2213, devenir directeur du bureau du temps, perdre le bureau du temps à cause des mauvaises actions de Hank Heywood, le père de Nate, ainsi que de Rip Hunter qui lui a menti sur sa vie. Elle méritait d’être heureuse, d’avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde. Même si sa place était avec des inadaptés comme eux.

Sara invita Ava à quitter la petite fête à 2h du matin, elle avait parfaitement rempli sa part du contrat. Les autres dansaient toujours ou jouaient à des jeux vidéos dans le salon.  
Ava : la douche d’abord.  
Sara : je vais chercher ma serviette, je t’y retrouve.  
Ava inclina sa tête, elle parcourut le pont jusqu’à sa petite chambre où des cartons de son ancienne vie à DC se trouvaient encore ficelé. Elle attrapa sa serviette éponge moelleuse ainsi que sa robe de chambre en satin.  
Sara arriva quelques secondes après elle, son regard était à nouveau hésitant : chacune son tour ou ensemble ?  
Ava l’attira contre elle : ensemble.  
Sara releva le regard le plongeant dans le ciel étoilé si calme d’Ava : ok.  
Ava débarrassa la petite femme de son débardeur gris, prenant le temps d’admirer la peau découverte, ses abdominaux serrés ne devraient plus la surprendre après tout ce temps à s’entraîner ensemble dans le gymnase du Waverider, mais elle tombait toujours plus pour eux. Mais savoir qu’elle pouvait dorénavant les toucher la faisait tomber plus bas.  
Sara son petit sourire narquois de retour sur son visage : quelque chose vous plaît Pantsuit ?  
Ava saisit la ceinture du jean de la petite femme dans sa main pour la rapprocher d’elle et baiser ses lèvres violemment. Sara saisit le bas de la chemise prune que portait Ava et la passa au dessus de sa tête, elle était fluide et ainsi elle garderait ses boutons. Sa première idée avait été de la déchirer au milieu, mais en fait, elle préférait se souvenir de leurs premiers baisers la prochaine fois qu’elle la porterait.

Les deux maintenant seulement vêtues de leur pantalon ainsi que d’un soutien-gorge se regardaient avec envie. Ava dégrafa le pantalon de Sara, faisant glisser la fermeture éclair et le poussa au sol, s’accroupissant pour l’aider à s’en débarrasser. Sara gémit à la vue d’Ava à genoux devant elle, ce qui fit sourire Ava. Elle savait ce qu’elle allait faire plus tard pour faire tomber Sara plus vite.  
Sara étant dévêtue, Ava embrassa ses cuisses et ses genoux avant de tirer le string à ses pieds, appréciant la vue du scintillement sur ses petites lèvres et sa vulve offerte, un petit triangle de poil court châtains clair, couvrait son pubis et Ava trouva cela très mignon. Ava embrassa son aine palpitante, tirant un nouveau gémissement avant de se faire tirer plus haut par des bras puissants. Sara prodigua le même soin à la grande blonde, elle tira les sous-vêtements en même temps que le jean, caressant au passage de ses doigts les jambes interminables de l’ancien directeur. Ava se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge avant de faire subir le même sort à celui de Sara. Sara se pencha pour allumer l’eau de la douche, afin qu’elle soit à la bonne température quand elles passeraient dessous. Ava passa deux doigts sur la courbe des seins de la capitaine, faisant frémir ses pointes beige. Les tâches de rousseur ne tapissaient pas que ses joues, elles étaient aussi sur son torse et Ava la trouva magnifique.  
Ava soupira : tu es tellement belle.  
Sara rougit doucement : vous n’êtes pas mal vous même directeur Sharpe.  
Ava gémit à son ancien titre, mais ses protestations furent étouffées par les lèvres charnues de la petite blonde. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu’elle voulait dire. Sara la tira par la porte de la douche, l’appuyant contre la paroi en verre tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Elle tourna son poignet en direction de la douchette, la température était parfaite, allumant à la place le pommeau de douche qui tombait en pluie du plafond, les couvrant toutes les deux. Un gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Sara, quand Ava la souleva contre elle, elle encadra ses hanches de ses cuisses musclées. Les paillettes commencèrent à couler dans le réservoir, alors que leurs mains parcouraient fébrilement le corps jumeau. Sara saisit le gel douche pour savonner le corps d’Ava, stoppant leurs baisers. Elle prit son temps pour découvrir avec ses yeux et ses mains chaque partie du corps de la grande blonde dont elle rêvait secrètement. Elle glissa sa main droite contre ses seins titillant ses mamelons gonflés et dressés, avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche. Elle les maltraita avec sa langue et ses dents avant de les relâcher dans un « pop », puis elle passa sa langue contre ses abdominaux qui n’avaient rien à envier aux siens. Elle embrassa son nombril, avant de glisser sa main couverte de savon au contact de sa vulve, qu’elle titilla doucement, tirant quelques gémissements de la grande femme qui portait le costume à la perfection. Sara pénétra deux doigts dans son conduit, faisant tinter son clitoris amoureusement contre sa paume. Elle sortit ses doigts lentement avant de les remettre dedans, caressant sa peau et chuchotant des paroles tendres à son oreille, avant de lui demander de venir pour elle. Elle recourba ses doigts et frappa contre la paroi interne d’Ava lui tirant de longs gémissements, le conduit se resserra contre ses doigts signe qu’Ava était proche de la libération. Elle accéléra ses battements, frottant sans vergogne le clitoris gonflé entre ses doigts. Ava vint libérant son prénom dans un gémissement qui était la nouvelle mélodie préférée de Sara. Elle la laissa traverser les répliques, plaquant son corps contre le sien pour qu’elle ne s’effondre par sur ses jambes tremblantes, tout en suçant son cou avec ses lèvres appliquées. Ava reprit rapidement ses esprits, torturant à son tour le corps de sa voisine de baisers et de caresses, aspirant entre ses lèvres les tétons roses, puis glissa sa langue contre les 6 carrés d’abdominaux parfait, et le grand V, jusqu’à son pubis qu’elle baisa doucement. Puis elle tomba à genoux devant la petite femme, inclinant son regard dans sa direction, pour recevoir son accord de poursuivre. Mais ses yeux bleus glacier étaient maintenant presque noir de désir, ses joues étaient roses et ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure mouillée d’Ava. Elle prit ça pour un oui. Elle écarta les lèvres, sortit sa langue à la vue qui lui plaisait grandement, s’humidifiant les lèvres. Elle plaça la cuisse de Sara sur son épaule, pour avoir un meilleur accès. Elle fit jouer sa langue experte autour du paquet de nerfs ainsi que le long de ses petites lèvres trempées, mordillant son clitoris entre ses dents, avant d’apaiser la morsure par des coups de langues, les gémissements s’enchaînaient.  
Ava : on dirait que quelqu’un est prêt pour moi.  
Sara gémit fort lorsque sa langue pénétra son conduit humide. Elle remplaça bien vite sa langue par ses doigts, voulant s’occuper de son petit paquet de nerfs qui palpitait. Elle activa ses doigts, en poussant deux dedans.  
Ava : peux-tu en prendre un de plus ?  
Sara inclina sa tête violemment vers le bas ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce qui était en train de se passer plus bas. Un troisième doigt entra et elle les inclina pour frapper son poing G, lui tirant d’autres gémissements, sa langue tournant habilement autour de son clitoris avant de relâcher ses jambes et de crier le prénom d’Ava. Ava la maintient de sa deuxième main contre la paroi en verre, avant de continuer à s’activer avec son autre main pour la pourchasser afin de libérer un deuxième orgasme. Puis elles coupèrent l’eau, leurs cœurs palpitant dans leur poitrine, leurs joues roses. Elles se séchèrent et quittèrent la salle de bain pour la chambre du capitaine qui était bien plus spacieuse que celle d’Ava. Sara les débarrassa de leurs serviettes et robe de chambre en satin, poussant Ava contre le lit, pour la recouvrir de son corps. Elles tombèrent endormies deux heures plus tard.

Sara sortit de son sommeil, sentant un corps chaud appuyé contre le sien, sa main était entrelacée entre des doigts doux, une main chaude reposait contre son ventre plat, et un visage était poussé entre ses omoplates, un souffle contre sa peau la fit frissonner, elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’être la petite cuillère, mais avec Ava elle pourrait tout accepter. Sara sourit, en se souvenant de ce qu’il s’était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Ava gémit en sentant son corps reprendre vie, ce qui tira un nouveau frisson sur la peau de Sara.  
Ava : tu as froid ?  
Sara : non.  
Ava retira sa main de son ventre, provoquant un nouveau frisson causé par la perte, avant d’attraper le drap malgré tout, pour les recouvrir.  
Sara pivota dans le lit sans ouvrir les yeux, noyant son nez dans le cou de la grande blonde, elle inséra une de ses cuisses entre les siennes, posa une de ses mains contre les abdominaux d’Ava et l’autre dans le bas de son dos.  
Ava glissa son bras plus profondément sous son oreiller et l’autre retomba dans le bas de son dos, contre ses petites fossettes au niveau de ses reins. Leurs respirations s’apaisa de nouveau et le sommeil les reprit dans ses filets.  
N’importe quelle heure qu’il pouvait être, pour un 1er janvier, il serait toujours trop tôt.

La prochaine fois qu’elle se réveilla fut la bonne, les yeux de Sara s’ouvrirent sur la plus belle vue au monde, le visage apaisé et endormi d’Ava. Elle sourit. Les cheveux d’Ava qui avaient été serrés entre ses doigts au cours de la nuit, bouclaient légèrement autour de son visage. Un ronronnement s’échappa des lèvres d’Ava quand la main de Sara qui était posée contre son ventre, commença à le caresser. Le ronronnement transporta Sara dans une autre dimension. Qui aurait pu deviner qu’Ava était du genre câline, sûrement pas Sara quand elle l’a rencontrée la première fois, alors qu’elle pointait son Glock sur elle, parce qu’elle avait pénétré illégalement avec son équipe au bureau du temps après que Rip leur ait confisqué le Waverider. Les pires 6 mois de sa vie.  
Ava doucement : bien dormi ?  
Sara : parfait. Et toi ?  
Ava s’étira doucement : super.  
Sara : petit-déjeuner ?  
Ava gémit doucement en réponse. Sara approcha ses lèvres contre celles d’Ava, bouches fermées, avant de rouler hors du lit. Elle attrapa un débardeur et un short, Ava ne perdit pas une miette de ce rhabillage.  
Sara pivota pour la regarder : quelque chose vous tente ?  
Ava soupira avant de rouler contre le matelas, frottant ses yeux, elle s’était fait prendre à reluquer.  
Sara : je passe aux toilettes avant.  
Elle quitta la chambre, Ava trouva étrange d’être dans la chambre du capitaine sans elle dedans. Mais pas déroutant cependant.  
Elle se leva, s’enroula dans sa robe de chambre avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour enfiler un bas de jogging et un pull à capuche de l’université de Star City, où elle était sure maintenant de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds.

Elle rejoignit la salle de bain, avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Sara, Charlie et Nate étaient debout. Les deux qu’elle n’avait pas encore vu lui ont dit bonjour à leur manière. Charlie lui tendit une tasse de café et Nate lui sourit entre deux parts de quiche.  
Nate : des restes d’hier soir.  
Sara posa une assiette de french toast devant Ava avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés, Ava la remercia d’un sourire.  
Behrad et Zari 2.0 les rejoignirent rapidement. La conversation reprit doucement comme tous les matins, pourtant il était déjà 14h.  
Sara : quelqu’un a des projets aujourd’hui, comme il n’y a pas d’anachronisme à réparer ?  
Le silence les recouvrit avant qu’Ava ne tente quelque chose.  
Ava : je me disais qu’il doit bien neiger quelque part, j’aimerais être initiée à une bataille de boules de neige ou même à de la luge ?  
Sara sourit : ça vous tente ?  
Tous acquiescèrent.  
Nate : qui a décidé de prendre des résolutions cette année ?  
Zari 2.0 : cesser les beignets après 21h.  
Ava pouffa : bien.  
Behrad : on sait tous que ça ne tiendra pas une semaine.  
Zari 2.0 frappa doucement le bras de son frère d’un univers alternatif.  
Ava : j’aimerais faire des choses qui sont dans ma mémoire mais que je sais, ne se sont pas vraiment passé, pour avoir de vrais souvenirs.  
Sara : la journée neige, tu pourras l’éliminer aujourd’hui.  
Mike, une bière à la main s’approcha : faire tomber le capitaine du Waverider est coché aussi.  
Tous pouffèrent, Ava rougit doucement, mais la main de Sara saisit la sienne sous la table et la serra doucement pour l’apaiser.  
Sara : on va passer chercher Lita et ensuite cap sur un lieu enneigé.  
Mike sourit au commentaire du capitaine, elle ne manquait jamais d’inclure sa fille dans les bonnes activités.

Cette journée s’acheva avec les manteaux, pantalons de skis et boots qui séchaient dans la buanderie, tout le monde était assis dans la bibliothèque, un chocolat chaud avec des petits marshmallows dans la main pour la plupart, devant un film familial qu’ils avaient au moins tous vu 10 fois, sauf peut-être Ava. Sara, appuyée contre le côté du corps d’Ava sa chaleur se répandant en elle. Aujourd’hui elle s’était fabriqué de très bons souvenirs, des vrais, elle avait fait une compétition de luge avec Behrad, Nate et Charlie, avait fait un ange de neige avec Sara et Lita et ils avaient fait deux équipes pour une bataille de boules de neige épique. Elle avait même appris à rouler la neige pour faire un bonhomme de neige, ou une famille de bonhommes quand tout le monde a donné un coup de main. Gideon leur a fabriqué des carottes et des écharpes pour accessoiriser leurs bonhommes. Et Mike a réussi a résister à l’envie de tous les faire fondre avec son pistolet lance flamme quand ils sont repartis à bord du vaisseau temporel.  
Behrad : quelqu’un a vu Zari et John aujourd’hui ?  
Ava : Gary m’a envoyé un message ils sont à la maison de John en Angleterre. Ils s’y sont rendus par un portail avec Gary. Ta sœur rentre demain.  
Sara : qui aurait pensé que Zari « other » s’entendrait si bien avec John ?  
Zari 2.0 : personne !  
Tout le monde pouffa.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire trottait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps, alors je l'ai écrite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
> Je sais que j'écris les dialogues de chaque personnage à la façon d'une pièce de théâtre, mais ça a toujours été ma marque de fabrique tout au long de mes écrits.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, où si vous avez des idées pour une prochaine histoire.  
> Je n'en manque pas, mais toute bonne idée est bonne à prendre.


End file.
